Divorce
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: IT IS RATED T FOR LANGUGE! Because my language is English, so yea. It has no bad words in it, so that you for asking. Anyway, Annabeth has to tell Percy something but is scared to. She tries to tell her oldest son, but that's no help.
1. Chapter 1

**So, if you read the summary, you know why it's rated T. Thank you!**

Percy rolled his eyes at Annabeth, who was running around like crazy, wanting to tell him something. Finally she stopped and started chewing her lip. "Annabeth, you can tell me ANYTHING!" Percy said. Then he tilted his head to one side and thought for a moment. "Except if it's something bad. Then I need some blue cookies." Annabeth looked pleadingly at him.

"You're not helping what I want to tell you!" she exclaimed. "Hey, dad!" Percy turned around to see Alvie in the doorway. **(Read AretimisApollo7, her fanfics are so awesome!) **"Yes, my Alvie from another palvie!" Percy exclaimed, ruffling his hair. Alvie just looked confused. "Huh?" he asked. Percy laughed. "What do you want, kiddeo?" he asked.

"Can you play Black ops with me? Tobias is busy with Darcy and Finn," he said. Now it was Percy's turn to look confused. "Can't Crystal play with you? Sage? Max? Lilly? Theo? Callum?" Percy asked. Alvie shook his head. Percy nodded and turned around. Giving his wife a swift kiss, he whispered "Tell me later." and was gone.

Annabeth started to make dinner, thinking long and hard about her choice. She heard Percy and Alvie in the living room. "Dad, that's cheating!" "It's the only way to keep half your score, Alvie!" Annabeth smiled, and then frowned. Ugh, did she really want to do this? She decided to run it through with Tobias really quickly. Two minutes later she was standing in front of Tobias in Sophia's apartment.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked, Darcy gurgling in his arms. "Tobias, do you think that I should divorce Percy?" she asked. Tobias stared at her for a minute that she thought took forever. Then he fainted. He fell against the doorway, dropping Darcy. Annabeth caught him. Maybe she should rethink it entirely.

She wasn't sure... she remembered Nico's face, the face that was accepting losing her and Percy because they loved each other. "I promise," he had said. Annabeth had watched his face fade away, the face she would never forget. Because Percy loved her.

She owed him her life, and was thinking of divorcing him. Someone who loved her, and cared for his kids. Someone who was meant to be. Annabeth started sobbing. She remembered their firs kiss, the year before the titan war.

She still remembered her feeling of total lost and sadness when she thought he was gone. She remembered losing him for eight months, and telling Chiron not to burn the shroud. She remembered believing in Percy, and him sacrificing his life to save hers. she held her grandson close to her and wiped the tears away.

"Sophia," she called. Sophia was there in few seconds. She looked at Tobias and bent down to help him. Annabeth remembered holding Percy's face like that in Tarturus. He was almost dead and they were at the doors. The Argo ll wasn't there yet, and she had been sobbing, her ankle on fire.

She watched Sophia gently blow on his face. "What happened?" she asked. "I wanted to asked him if I should divorce Percy, but now that I think about all we've been through, I don't think I have the heart to say divorce in front of any of the kids or Percy."

Sophia looked up at Annabeth, and Annabeth remembered the was she looked up into the sad face of Nico. "Percy and I have been through so much, and I remember kneeling over me just like that. He was dead, and I was alone with nothing but a broken ankle to heal him with," she said, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"That must have been terrifying," Sophia said. Annabeth nodded. "More than ever. I begged Hades to revive him, and Nico put a hand on my shoulder." Tears started forming in her eyes. "I remember his face. It was very pale, and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. His eyes..." she shivered, remembering the brown eyes that had haunted her for so long.

"They were beyond sad," she said, sobbing. "Percy was the only thing that cared for him in the beginning!" she sobbed. Sophia put her arm around her and hugged her close. "Don't divorce," Sophia said weakly. "You think you hate the childish side of Percy, but that's really the main reason you love him," she said.

"You saw how Tobias acted at the word. It would be much worse in action." Everything was silent before Percy walked in. "Annabeth, what's wrong? What happened to Tobias?" Annabeth saw he had Sage, Alvie, and Max with him.

"Percy, I was thinking of divorce! I won't do it ever again! I know I love you, and we've been through so much! I'm so sorry!" Annabeth fled into his arms, sobs taking over her body again.

She felt Alvie's hand on her arms, and Sage's on her knee. Soon Tobias and Max and Sophia were in on the hug. "Don't be sorry, Annabeth. I know why you chose not to," Percy said, hugging her tighter.

"Because nobody can resist my awesomeness!" Percy said. And right then their family was a bunch of laughing, crying, hugging people. And that's just the way Annabeth wanted it.

**Rated T for That took forever! Now I'm tired!**


	2. Reveiws!

**I am just doing this chapter to talk to the Guest that reviewed.**

**You said you were confused, and that when I mentioned Nico, you were like whaaaaaaaa? And why she wanted to divorce. FIRST: Why are you confused?**

**SECOND: That was just a flashback, when I mentioned Nico. She remembered him putting a hand on her shoulder when she was leaning over Percy's dead body. **

**THIRD: If you paid ANY attention to this (Which I know you did) You would see that Sophia told her that the childish side of Percy was what she liked about him. (Annabeth, not Sophia) And that's why Annabeth wanted to divorce. She thought she hated his childish side.**

**THANKS FOR REVEIWING! **

**If you have anything else to say, PM me! **

**/^-^/**

** ) )**

**DANCE!**

**Oh, and AretimisApollo97, I just love your stories sooooo much! THANKS FOR READING IT! IT'S LIKE RICK RIORDAN READING MY BOOKS! **

**And you've saw me dance before! You know what I got! **


End file.
